Slipped Away
by Dean'sNerdyAngel
Summary: What if Anakin's plan in Storm Over Ryloth, Episode 19, failed? Will he survive? How does Ahsoka and a little of Padme deal with this? Review! LAST CHAPTER POSTED 4-11-10! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

***What if Anakin's plan in Storm Over Ryloth, Episode 19, failed? And he was severly injured? And, on the verge of death, how would poor Ahsoka and Padme deal with this?*** One-Shot/ or 2-Shot? 3-shot? I have no idea.***

**Kinda based on Avril Lavigne's song "Slipped Away" from Padme and Ahsoka's point of view.**

Chapter 1:

"Master, please, I can't lose anyone else!" Ahsoka pleaded with her master from the decision on piloting the ship in to the blockade, with him onboard.

"Don't worry, Ahsoka," Anakin said calmly.

"'Don't worry'"? Ahsoka repeated in exasperation. "But, Master, you'll die!"

"No I won't. But, i'll be pretty much defenseless in an escape pod, so that's where you come in. The droids would be in chaos. You'll need to command an attack to finish off the rest of the fleet." Anakin explained.

But Ahsoka was distraught. "Master," she choked out, "Please. I don't want to lose you. Not like the clones." She said, looking upon him.

Anakin smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Ahsoka. Don't blame yourself. And I know you can do this. Just trust me."

Then, stopping at the ramp of the transport, he called out to the clones, "Attention, Attention, everyone! I'm leaving for the Defender, and I'm leaving Commander Ahsoka in charge."

Ahsoka stared at him. "Master, what are you doing?" she hissed.

But Master Skywalker only winked slyly and grinned, "Good luck," before he loaded on to the ship, only Artoo with him.

Captain Rex turned to her. "What are your orders, Commander?" he asked.

Ahsoka sighed. "I'll...be on the bridge," she muttered, walking away.

Captain Rex looked across the staring clones. "Well, you heard her, boys, back to work." he said, and everyone continued to evacuate.

~30 minutes later~

Entering the bridge, Captain Rex called out, "Commander on deck!" and the clones all stood and turned to her.

"At ease." Ahsoka said.

In front of her was a holomap of the battlefield.

Anakin's hologram appeared. "All right Ahsoka, you ready?"

"Master, are you sure you want to go through with this?" she asked.

"It's the only way. Trust me," he said before his hologram faded.

Ahsoka took a deep breath. "What's our plan of attack, sir?" Rex asked.

* * *

A/N: I don't remember the dialouge for this scene, and I don't have any access to the episode, so I'm sorry if I fail to have it make sense. (Like that sentence, probably.)

* * *

Studying the holomap, she looked at the Jedi cruisers. "If...we turn the Jedi cruisers sideways, the bridge would be safe. Then, the Y-wing bombers would take care of the rest of the fleet." she said slowly.

Captain Rex and the clone officer looked skeptical. "Are you sure, commander? That's risky. And with General Skywalker in that mess..." the clone officer began.

Ahsoka frowned. "I..I think..."

"Maybe more time and planning..."

But Ahsoka shook her head. "We don't have any more time! Master Skywalker needs me, needs us, now," she insited.

Just then, Admiral Yuralen, who'd been injured walked onto the bridge. "Commander Ahsoka is right. Desperate time calls to desperate measures." he said.

"But will it work?" the clone officer asked.

"Will it?" Yuralen, looking at Ahsoka.

"Yes...it will," she said, confident.

On the Defender, Anakin prepares to fake a retreat. They had "agreed" with the general of the Separatists that he would surrender in exchange for the supplies for the people of Ryloth.

But the scanners from the battle droids showed that there was only one life-form aboard: Anakin.

"You have nothing to bargain with!" exclaimed Mar Tuuk.

"Well, in that case, I'll be leaving. Oh, and you can still have my ship." Anakin smirked, backing away from the holocam.

He rushed to the escape pods with Artoo. He pressed buttons (A/N Isn't that real specific of me?) and tried to launch the escape pod, but it seemed to be malfunctioning. The ship was less than two minutes away from crashing. Starting to panic, he took a deep breath, knowing that there wasn't enough time to escape. "Sorry, Ahsoka. Miss you, Obi-Wan," he whispered to nobody. "Love you, Padme." and then there was a large WHAM! and BOOM! with a white explosion. Anakin remembered feeling pain, and then he saw a bright light, and darkness claimed him.

As for the battle, the clones were deafeating the Separatist fleet, with the station destoryed. But Ahsoka, noticing, realized that there was no sigh of Anakin. "Yuralen!" she said to the comlink. "Do you see any escape pods?" she asked.

"No, Commander."

It dawned on her, then. Anakin didn't escape. He was in the explosion. She closed her eyes, losing focus on the battle. But she still felt her Master presence...he was alive! Faintly, but alive. Over the comlink to her squadron, she said, "Follow me! I know where Master Skyalker is."

**Oh, is that a cliffhanger? Oops. Sorry. I guess I couldn't think of anything. But I'll finsih it as soon as possible. Please Review! (And you'll get a free cookie!) hope you liked it, feel free for suggestions. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Qtgirl323: **Thanks, I was thinking on how it would happen if it didn't work.

**Blackrose: **Thanks for reviewing!

**CrazySmallLady: **As much I don't want to kill Ani, i may...but I may not. I will not spoil it.

**Before: _Anakin didn't escape. But he was alive...faintly. "Follow me! I know where Master Skywalker is." Ahsoka called out._**

Using the Force, she saw a large area still held up. It _looked _like a part of an escape pod, but it was damaged. It was in what looked like a shattered hangar bay from the Seppies (A/N: Yeah, that's a nickname for Separatists, in case someone doesn't know.) used. Hopping out of the Y-wing, she examined the wreckage for her Master. Then she saw him. He was battered, that was clear. Running over to him, she touched his face. He had a few patches of burns on him, and his face had some bloody cuts. Some of his ribs were broken, and he was breathing ragged and shallowly. There were other, more serious injuries as well.

If he didn't get help soon, and _very _soon, he would die. "Over here!" she called to her squadron. They ran over. "Call a shuttle. he needs medical attention, now!" Ahsoka commanded.

"Yes, sir!"

~an hour later~

Anakin lay in the medical bay, a breathing mask over his nose and mouth. The screen showing his breathing showed his progress with his condition, which was not good. Ahsoka held his hand. She was tired from the battle, from everything that has happened, but she would not leave her Master's side. Obi-Wan and Mace had arrived, and were on Ryloth. Because Anakin was injured, they'd make their way to the Jedi Temple for the best healing.

Ahsoka closed her eyes, thinking of all she and Anakin had gone through, what they won, and lost.

Knowing that she could not stay there any longer without sleeping, she went to her quarters to sleep, giving Anakin one last glance.

When she woke hours later, they were just arriving to Coruscant. Quickly she called Temple healers. A few minutes later they rushed to Anakin.

Before she could follow them, someone stopped her. "Padawan Tano, you have been destined for the Jedi Council. You need to report." the healer said. Ahsoka nodded glumly.

Later, Ahsoka was explaining the battle to the Jedi Council.

"The mission was a success, despite our losses. We can only hope Master Skywalker will pull through." she said the last sentence reluctantly.

"Hmmm. In grave condition, he is. Be ready to let go, will you?" Yoda asked, clearly testing her.

Ahsoka couldn't think of life as a Padawan without Anakin. She dreaded the thought that he might not live...

"I..I will try."

"Do or do not, there is not try."

Ahsoka nodded, bowed, and left the Council.

* * *

A/N: Yup, I used my favorite quote from Yoda. Sorry if this isn't that good, I was really tired when I wrote this.

* * *

As soon as she was out the chamber doors, she ran toward the Jedi Healers.

"How is Master Skywalker?" she breathed anxiously.

"His condition is bad. If he makes it through the night, he will live. There is internal bleeding around his ribs, and until that slows, we can put him in the bacta tank. There is nothing we can do until then." The Chief Healer, Taraa, explained.

Ahsoka closed her eyes. "But there's hope?" she asked, almost whispered.

"Deep within, there is. Don't give up on him, but prepare for the worst." Taraa said.

"Can I see him?"

"Yes. Follow me."

Leading her to his room, she rushed to his bedside, taking his hand in hers.

"Master, please. You can't leave me. You just...can't. Please." she pleaded, squeezing his hand again. But her only response was the beeping from the breathing machine, and the mechanical sound of his shallow and ragged breathing.

Ahsoka soon fell asleep.

Obi-Wan had arrived from Ryloth after his ground assault.

Obi-Wan closed his tired eyes at the entrance of the room Anakin was being held. He had heard what happened, and was reluctant to see him. But, forcing himself, he walked.

He sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of Anakin. Tearing his eyes away, he picked up Ahsoka and lay her down on her bed in her room in her room.

Exhausted from the mission, he knew he had no choice but to go to his room and sleep.

Ahsoka woke groggily, and was confused. This was her room, she knew. But Ryloth...she bolted upright. Anakin! Who had moved her? She quickly headed to the 'fresher. She washed, dressed, and hurried to the Healer's.

"How is he?" she demanded.

Taraa turned from Anakin's bed to her. She looked sad.

Ahsoka held her breath.

Taraa walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Ahsoka braced herself.

"He is alive."

Ahsoka let her breath out. But Taraa wasn't done...

"But..."

Ahsoka tensed.

"He's in a coma."

**Aren't I just evil? Another cliffhanger, and who knows what will happen to Ani. Honestly, I don't know if I'll kill Ani. I love him dearly, but...time will tell. Mwahhaha! **


	3. Chapter 3

**ACloneWarsFan: OMG! I totally forgot about him. Thank you for reminding me. When I read your review, I thought of something for my story. Thnaks! **

**hoysterrule123: I was thinking the same thing! About sitting by his bed, kinda haunting Ahsoka. I can't say I won't kill him. And I can't say I will. All will be revealed soon. **

**CrazysmallLady: Thanks! **

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay: Thanks for reviewing! **

**Before: "_He's alive." Ahsoka let her breath out. "But..." She tensed. "He's in a coma." _**

Ahsoka could only stare at Taraa in shock before she looked away, tears forming.

This was her fault. She could have stopped him from going through the plan...

Squeezing her eyes shut, then blinking, she sat in a chair next to his bedside, greiving, though she knew that it was not the Jedi way to blame herself. But...a tear ran down her cheek.

She thought of their first mission, on Teth:

_"Master, we're walking into a trap." _

"_I know," he said. _

_"We just passed two more droids." she said. _

_"I know," he said again. _

_"Well, I don't like this. Can't I just take care of them?" _

_"If you feel so strongly about it, go ahead."_

_Immediately, she cut them down._

_"Good job. You destroyed their weapons first."_

_"I'm improving you technique." she staed, grinning. A droid is spotted, and Anakin slices it. _

_"Of course, you did miss one." _

"_I..did that on purpose." _

She smiled faintly at the memory. She had constantly acted like she knew what she was doing, to not be treated like a child ,when Anakin was trying to teach her the things she really didn't know. _Like to let go of someone close to you..._

She remembered when they had unconsciously decided on their nicknames.

_"There's been a mixup. The youngling isn't with me." he had stated to Captain Rex._

"_Don't call me that! You're stuck with me, Skyguy." she smirked. _

_As Rex laughed, Anakin snapped, "What did you just call me? Don't get snippy with me, little one. You know, you don't even look old enough to be a Padawan."_

_"Maybe i'm not, but Master Yoda thinks I am." _

_"Well, you're not with Master Yoda no. So if you're ready, you better start proving it." _

She hoped she had proved it. Her Master had trusted her to lead the attack, hadn't he? She failed the first time, but didn't give up on her. She won the battle, but if Anakin died, would it matter? Losing her Master would be worse than losing the battle. By a long-shot. Despite the losses, the losings, the war, there was one thing she dreaded most:

What if he didn't wake up?

* * *

A/N: By the way, Obi-Wan is probably just about greiving as much as Ahsoka, just so you don't think he's heartless. This stroy is mostly just about Ahsoka and her feeling, and Padme's. I think I'm more confident about Ahsoka's feelings than Padme's. Oh, well. Worth a shot. :P

* * *

R2-D2 (A/N: Ah, yes. I was getting to the surprise that R2 lived. I couldn't kill the little guy) flew on his jets to the Senate apartments. He had promised to Padme that he would tell her anything bad that happened to Anakin.

When he entered, he was greeted by an over-fussy C-3PO. Beeping insults to get him out of his way, he rolled over to Padme, who was sitting on the couch, looking at datapads. As soon as he beeped a greeting, Padme looked up and rushed over to him.

"I was reading about Ryloth. They said he was injured. But how bad?" she demanded immediately. HELLO TO YOU TOO, he beeped. Then, CONDITION IS NOT IMPROVING. IN COMA.

Padme's eyes lost its usual twinkle.

(Switching to Padme's point of view)

No. This couldn't be the end. He had to recover.

Tears streaming down her face, she sat down on the couch. She should have guessed something like this would happen. He was a great warrior, and she worried constantly, but she really wasn't prepared for it. At all.

He was still alive, but the chances of him waking up would get thinner by the day. Eventually the thread holding his life up would snap, and he would die. She has to keep hope. For him. and, if he did die, she wouldn't be able to hide her love. It would be more open, the pain pouring into the Jedi's minds. You don't have to be Force-sensitive to know the love. But she wouldn't let that worry her. She first had to hope he would live. He had to. He couldn't die. The war needed him. So did Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. And she needed him with all her heart.

How could she let him go?

Three days past. Eachy day, it was the same. as much as everyone hoped Anakin would wake up, he still lay in a coma. Ahsoka, who sat beside him nearly all day, was losing hope, which was devastating her. Taraa had warned that if he didn't wake up within the next few days, they would have to "pull the plug" because his injuries weren't healing and he was dying. If he woke up, that would rapidly increase his chances of survival.

She also knew that the Council would want her to be back out in the war soon.

Putting a hand on Anakin's pale face, she pleaded silently. "Master. Please. Time is running out. You need to wake up. Soon. I can't lose you."

He didn't respond.

Desperation filled her. Tears stung her eyes.

"Master, I'm begging you. Please don't leave me! I...I need you. I c-can't let you go." Tears were pouring down her cheeks now.

Mind filled with memories, she squeezed his hand. Hard.

She didn't know how long she cried until she looked at the chrono. She had cried for a half an hour. Hopelessness filled her again. She now had a headache and was tired. While resting her head on Anakin's arm, she thought she was dreaming when she heard a moan. Blinking the haze out of her eyes, she looked at Anakin's face.

His eyelids fluttered.

**Dun Dun...DUN!! He's waking up! But don't forget the other injuries, and there is still a risk. Trust me, the stroy is far from over. :P **


	4. Chapter 4

There was a lot of pain. Throbbing in his shoulder and chest, each breath hurt. His head felt like banthas were stampeding through it. Obese banthas, at that. with iron-clad hooves.

There was someone next to him, someone he recongnized. He felt Ahsoka's familiar prescence.

"Ahsoka?" he croaked. He winced at the sound of his voice.

"Master! You're awake!" she said, sounding relieved.

Forcing his eyes open groggily, he took a moment to clear his head.

"Master. I'm so glad you're awake. You were in a coma, and they said if you didn't wake in a few days, you'd die, and-" Anakin cut her off.

"Ahsoka. I'm okay."

"I..I thought I lost you, Master."

"Padawan Tano!" a voice called.

Anakin, without moving, turned his gaze to a healer he recgnized. Taraa.

"Oh, good, you're awake." she said, examining his wounds.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"Five days. Here, drink this. Slowly." Taraa said, helping him drink water.

"Master. I'm sorry."

"What for? This wasn't your fault, unless you decided to stop the pod from launching. accidents happen."

"I suppose. Promise you won't die if you fall asleep again?"

"Promise."

He felt himself getting sleepy.

"Ahsoka...go sleep yourself. You look like I feel," he said dryly, before falling asleep again.

"So, he'll live?" Ahsoka asked.

Taraa pursed her lips. "There's a higher chance. But he's still in grave danger."

"But he woke up!" Ahsoka insisted.

"I know. But the rib that was most damaged nearly stabbed his heart. Because of the internal bleeding, along with the bone shattered itself, it could be too much." Taraa said glumly, checking the wires around Anakin. "Not to mention all of the other wounds."

"How come you didn't tell me this before?"

"I didn't want to frighten you more. There's still hope, higher than when he was in the coma."

Ahsoka looked at her feet.

"He did tell you to sleep. I think he meant it as a suggestion. He meant it as a order."

Still, Ahsoka didn't move.

"I'll call you if anything happens." Taraa assured.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Walking toward her room, she prayed that both of those promises were kept, especially Anakin's.

**Damn! Sorry its so short. I was sugar-high when I wrote this, so I lost attention span. So, Anakin woke up. He's alive. But with the other injuries, will his promise be kept? Next chapter tonight or tomorrow! Also, the next chapter will determine the survival of Anakin. **


	5. Chapter 5

Taraa continued to watch closely at Anakin's progress. She didn't tell Ahsoka this, but she knew that there was an extremely low survival of full recovery. If he made it through the night, he would need surgery on his heart again, and, with his condition, he may not survive. If the bleeding started again tonight, he would need immediate surgery. Every second was closer to the next disaster. She and her fellow healers stayed close, waiting.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she listened. Then there was low moan from Anakin's bedside. Rushing over to him, she lay a hand on his chest.

"Easy, Anakin."

"Mmmmph." was her only response.

"Anakin, you need to calm. Don't move. Easy now," she said softly.

But then he started choking and gagging.

_What the heck? _

But then she saw. He was choking on the tube! The tube had been placed there after surgery, to help him breathe.

"Help me!" she called urgently.

If he continued to choke on it, the internal bleeding would start again.

"Anakin, do you hear me? Ignore what your choking on. Breathe slowly, not deeply. You need to calm." Taraa urged as other healers came running over with supplies.

Then he gave a low scream. His cries got more intense. Taraa immediately knew why. The bleeding had started again.

"Get him into surgery!" she called out, and they quickly took him to the operation room.

As she walked in the doors, she realized she broke her promise.

She didn't call Ahsoka.

But there wasn't time.

The surgery was lasting two hours now, and it was just past midnight.

But it was not going well.

As much as the surgeons tried to repair the damage, something else wouldn't work.

They were losing him, and fast.

Anakin's dreams seemed to show everything he didn't want to face if he died. Padme...Oh, Padme. How could he leave her? And Ahsoka? They were close to him, and didn't want to let go of them.

But as much as he tried to get to the surface of the dark hole that he couldn't see m to escape, he knew that he couldn't get out.

He was going to die, whether he liked it or not.

Ahsoka woke with a start, panting and cold sweat on her forehead.

She had felt the most strongest death that she had ever imagined.

"Master. No..." she whimpered, almost frightened to go to the Helaer's and check.

But something inside her already told her, though she didn't want to admit it.

There was an empty hole in her heart.

Before she could register it, she knew. But she didn't want to.

Anakin Skywalker was dead.

**OMG. Did I just kill him? Crap, I did. Um...Well, sorry about that. But, hey, it made a good story. That doesn't mean that this is over yet!!!!!! There's still a good 3 or four chapters left. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Blackrose: Haha i suppose I did save the galaxy. :P See? Something good came out of his death. lol. Thanks!**

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay: i can guess the same thing. Thanks! **

A/N: I abandoned Padme's point of view on Anakin's death. I couldn't think of anything other than just plain crying and "what will i do without him?" kinda stuff. Stuff with Ahsoka is much more dramatic.

As soon as it dawned on her, she quickly dressed and ran full speed to the Healer's. When she ran in, her heart nearly cracked.

The Healer's were standing over Anakin's body.

She nearly fell over from the sudden, overwhelming sadness that claimed her.

Taraa immediately went over to her and looked into her eyes.

"Ahsoka..." she began.

She felt totally lost.

She had no where to go but her room. Alone. To grieve.

She saw Anakin's pale face, and a sob escaped her.

He broke his promise.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka. He choked on the tube and when the bleeding began, we couldn't fix it..." Taraa said.

She shook her head.

"No...its not your fault. "I should've been here..."

Taraa looked pained.

"Do you want to say goodbye?" she asked.

Tears streaming, she nodded.

She walked over to Anakin's body and lay a hand on his cold face.

"I..I couldn't save you, Master. That day...on Ryloth...everything happened so fast with the battles and...you just slipped away..."

_Slipped away...that's a good way to describe it. _she thought bluntly.

_"Take heart little one."_ he had said_._

Why hadn't she noticed that trap? Then he wouldn't have to crash the ship, and....

She wiped her eyes and walked out the door.

_He's gone. _

_He slipped away._

***

Hours later, Ahsoka was still in her room, crying to herself.

Anakin had been almost everything to her.

And now he's gone.

_It wasn't fair!_ she shouted to herself.

How did this happen?

Why did it happen?

The questions sounded pathetic, but they burned inside of her.

She could've saved him.

But he's dead.

"No." she choked out.

He really couldn't be dead.

It felt like only hours ago when they were fighting side by side in the war.

Anakkin was dead, and it was all her fault.

As much as Ahsoka didn't want to, she fell asleep.

Her dreams were vivid, full of memories of being his Padawan.

Even in her dreams, she still blamed herself.

_I could've stopped him...._

_But he slipped away. _

_And it's all my fault. _

**Defenitely some Ahsoka angst this chapter. Well, yes, I suppose this is short. But I have all weekend and I'm planning a sequel (title to be determined) to show the fate of the galaxy, what will happen to Ahsoka, and I have some ideas for a new Master for her, but I can't seem to decide. On my profile tonight, and for a few days, there will a poll where you get to choose Ahsoka's next master for the sequel. Thanks for reviewing! Don't worry, though:It's not over yet. NEXT CHAPTER: Ahsoka's solution to her grief. **


	7. Chapter 7

Before: **Anakin's dead. **

**And it's all her fault. **

**Ok guys. Thanks for voting so far. Right now there's a tie between Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi for Ahsoka's new Master. As for this story, this chapter is...No, not the last, but the second to last. Yes, Chapter 8 will be the last for Slipped Away. That will be Anakin's funeral. The sequel will be "Memories" or something. Chapter 1 will be up either this weekend or next week. Poll ends ****April 11th!!!**** unless there's a tie. Keep voting and reviewing! Thanks to everyone! Ok, back to Chapter 7. **

**Chapter 7**

The dark place Ahsoka was dreaming of was filled of guilt.

It was like she was really there, really thinking, really dying.

But suddenly the image faded to white, and suddenly she was in the sky, in the clouds. And then she was in the Jedi Temple, in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

A/N: This is like a vision, a message from Anakin from the dead, you could say. Like a ghost. Don't believe in ghosts? Well...that's your problem :P

Then she saw her master.

"M-Master?" she asked, her voice choked.

The shimmery face of Anakin gave a crooked smile.

"You...But your..." Ahsoka stammered.

"Dead? Yeah, I know." Anakin said.

If Ahsoka closed her eyes, she could feel him.

It's like it never happened...

"Am I dead?" she asked.

"What makes you say that?" Anakin asked.

"I feel you."

"Really? Weird." Anakin said, thoughtful.

"How...?"

"Well, I sent you here because you're blaming yourself. Ahsoka, listen to me. It wasn't your fault." Anakin said gently.

"But I could've stopped you."

"Ahsoka, do you really think you could change my mind? I was ready to face the consequences." Anakin said.

"I-I can't be without you, Master. You're like my life." Ahsoka said weakly.

"I know, Ahsoka. You're important to me, too. One of the greatest Padawans I've had."

Ahsoka, cracking a smile, rolled her eyes. "I'm your only Padawan, Master."

"That's my girl." Anakin grinned.

"Can I stay here?" Ahsoka asked.

"What? No! What are you saying? You have a long life to live, Ahsoka. I'm dead, and now you need to move on. You need to be a Jedi." Anakin said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"But I can't be a Jedi. Not without my Master." Ahsoka insisted.

"You'll have to get a new one. Don't worry, Ahsoka."

"Last time you said 'don't worry', you died." Ahsoka said, narrowing her eyes.

"...You have a point there. But it really will be ok."

Ahsoka looked at the ground. "I don't know how to live without you, Master."

"You will do what you did before you became a Padawan. Be the snippy, energetic girl that's stubborn and eager to learn." Anakin smirked.

Ahsoka thought of the time they first met.

_"And...who are you supposed to be?" Anakin had asked, just as she got off the transport. _

_"I'm Ahsoka. Master Yoda sent me. He told me to tell you that you need to come to the Jedi Temple immediately. There's an emergency," she said. _

_"Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but there's an emergency right here." _

_After they had tried to contact Yoda: _

_"My apologies, young one. It's time for proper introductions." Obi-Wan had said. _

_"I'm Ahsoka Tano." _

_"And I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, your new Master." _

_"I'm at your service, Master Kenobi, but I've actually been assigned to Master Skywalker." she said, pointing to Anakin. _

_"What?! No, no, no. He's the one who wanted a Padawan." Anakin exclaimed. _

_"Master Yoda made it clear. I'm assigned to Anakin Skywalker, and he is to supervise my Jedi training." Ahsoka said confidently. _

Brought back to the present, she looked into Anakin's shimmery blue eyes.

"Did I prove to you?" she asked.

"Ahsoka, I am very proud of you. I wouldn't have anyone else to be by my side during the war. And I know that you'll make a great Jedi. Never forget I was proud of you, despite the mistakes we've all made. And I'll be with you. Through the Force." Anakin smiled.

"Is this a message to say goodbye?" Ahsoka asked reluctantly.

"Yes. Promise me you'll stay a Jedi?" he asked.

"Yes. I will not let you down." Ahsoka smiled.

"Tell Obi-Wan that I was grateful for him being my Master. And tell Senator Amidala that-" Ahsoka cut him off.

"That you love her?" she asked.

Anakin's eye widened. "You knew?" he asked.

"I had my guesses. But I will tell them. Bye, Master."

"Goodbye, Ahsoka. May the Force be with you."

They hugged, and Anakin's ghost faded.

And Ahsoka could no longer feel him.

But it wasn't that lonely as before.

Ahsoka opened her eyes.

This wasn't her room.

The Jedi Healers? she thought.

"Hello, Ahsoka," a voice greeted her.

"Obi-Wan?" she asked.

"Yes." came the tired reply.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"When I went to see how you were doing, you wouldn't wake up. I was worried." he said.

Obi-Wan looked exhausted, and his eyes were red. He missed Anakin.

"I saw Anakin." she said.

"Really?"

"He told me that he was grateful for having you as his Master." Ahsoka said, sitting up.

"You mena it was like a vision?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Possibly. But I believe he was talking to me just the same." she said firmly.

"I believe you." Obi-Wan smiled.

Ahsoka wasn't fully healed, she still missed him.

But she would keep her promise to Anakin.

And she would let go.

**Whew! It looks like its done, but nope. I still have a song fic, and there's the last chapter, chapter 8. One more!! Thanks again, review, vote, all that. Whoever has the most votes wil be Ahsoka's new Master. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Before: Anakin talks to Ahsoka about her grief as a ghost.**

**Now: She faces his funeral, and the possibilities of what will happen to her next**.

**All right, guys. I'm hoping this will be a good chapter. I got sick overnight *coughs* so I'm hoping that I'll be able to write. Ugh. Anyway, the sequel may get postponed with me being sick, but not too long. I'll miss writing this :( Obi-Wan and Mace Windu are in a tie again, and Plo Koon has three, Aayla Secura has 2, and we have Barriss and Yoda as "Other" . YOU HAVE ONE MORE DAY TO VOTE. Keep Reviewing! This is the last chapter!!! :(**

She honestly didn't think she wanted to see Anakin's body burning.

But she would face it.

Even though it was painful.

Walking into the area, she saw that The funeral was packed with admirers of Anakin and lovers.

She saw nearly the whole Jedi Council, and much more Jedi.

She bit her lip against the tears that were forming just being here.

A few tears escaped, but she wiped them away...

Instead, she decided to distract herself.

She talked to some people, mostly Jedi.

Anakin's body was about to be burned when she saw Senator Amidala.

Tears were running down her face. She no longer had that twinkle in her eyes.

"Senator?" Ahsoka approached her.

"Ahsoka...I-I'm sorry about Ana--your Master." she said.

"It's okay, Padme. I know about your secret." Ahsoka smiled.

"How?" Padme asked, shocked.

"I had my guesses. And you could say that I saw his Force ghost. He said to tell you that he loves you." Ahsoka winked.

"I'm going to believe you, for his sake. And i'll never forget you, Ahsoka. You saved him more than I could ever hope to. Thank you," Padme smiled weakly.

"At your service, Senator," Ahsoka smiled.

"Your a close friend, Ahsoka. Please, call me Padme," she said.

"Sure, Padme." Ahsoka grinned, then said goodbye.

Then, Ahsoka walked over to Obi-Wan.

"I still can be a Jedi, right?" she asked him.

"Of course, Ahsoka. You'll get a new Master when you're ready." Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka could see the tears running down his bearded face as Anakin's body burned.

She hugged him.

Obi-Wan was surprised, but then hugged her back.

When the hug ended, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"If I know Anakin, he'd be angry with me not making you a Jedi." Obi-Wan smiled slightly.

"If I know my old Master, he would be furious with you if you didn't." Ahsoka grinned.

"Oh, I know," Obi-Wan paused. "Anakin...I could have never asked for a better Padawan. I was, am, proud of you. You became what Qui-Gon wanted you to be. And I knew you could do it. And despite the troubles we had, the arguments, I'm still proud of you. Always. Goodbye, my brother. The Force is with you."

Ahsoka took a shaky breath. "Master, you're the best I've ever had. You told me you were proud of me. I was glad for that. And I wish you could be here when I become a Jedi Knight. I won't let you down, Master. Ever." Ahsoka bowed in respect at the burning body.

She saw Padme murmuring words, and decided not to disturb her.

The war would defenitely take a turn at Anakin's death.

But peace will restore, with time.

It wasn't the Jedi path to fight in wars, but sometime peace requires the will to fight.

Mace Windu approached her.

"How are you doing, Padawan tano?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm better, Master. Much better." she said, turning to him.

"Your new Master will be assigned to you soon. Are you sure you have relinquished Skywalker?" he asked.

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes, I have. I will become a Jedi." she said confidently.

Mace nodded, and walked away.

Ahsoka could've sworn that she saw a smile.

Beep! R2 rolled up in greeting.

"Hey, R2." she smiled, patting his dome.

Ahsoka looked around at the Jedi Knights without a Padawan.

She_would_ be a Jedi.

Despite everything, the grief, the blame, the loss, she would be a Jedi.

And she would not let Anakin down.

Or herself.

**And...that's it!!!! Kinda short, I know, but funeral scenes never last long. So, Ahoska's gonna be a Jedi still. In the sequel, Ahsoka will get her new Master, the galaxy will take its turn, and it will come down to Ahsoka to bring peace. How does THIS happen?? Find out soon! Keep looking for the sequel, "Memories Bring Peace and Destruction"!!!**


End file.
